One War : Multiple Points of View
by protector91
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts as seen through the eyes of Cho Chang, Ginny Weasly, Neville Longbottom and others.


**A/N: This story sort of came to me in a dream and I thought why not. It was partially inspired by the story "Ginny's War" where portions of the Battle of Hogwarts were seen from her point of view. Out of everyone, Cho will have the longest POV. This will be a 3 shot story most likely. THis is my first time writing for the Harry Potter fandom.**

**Cho's POV**

I watched Harry leave the Room of Requirement with Luna Lovegood to try and find information pertaining to Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. Was he even paying attention to the fact that Rowena's lost diadem was, you know, lost? I sighed and found my gaze settling on Ginny Weasly. She gave me a disapproving glare and walked away to the other side of the room. I sighed and weaved my way through the other students, who were at this moment drawing up battle plans like they were expecting some flashy climactic fight to the death.

"Ginny," I called out to her. She broke away from her family at my voice and I nudged my head to a vacant section of the Room of Requirement. She nodded and followed me. Once we were alone we stood face to face. I was older than Ginny by two years, but she was somehow as tall as I was. A full minute passed before either of us said anything. It was I that broke the silence.

"Just what was that a few minutes ago?" I asked her with my hands on my hips.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked feigning ignorance.

"Come off it Ginny. What, were you afraid I was going to try and steal your boyfriend if I lead him up to Ravenclaw Tower to help him search for the lost diadem?"

"Maybe I was," she responded surprising me. "I mean after all you seemed pretty eager to help him search for the diadem despite your belief that he has no chance of finding it."

"So what if I am still carrying a torch for him. It's pretty obvious he's in love with you. Luna's made sure I never forget it," I said.

"I've never seen Harry this happy before," I said doing my best impression of Luna. "For most of the year he seemed rather depressed, but ever since he got together with Ginny I've noticed that he's been smiling significantly more and…sorry Cho. I'm not making you feel uncomfortable by saying this am I? I know you used to have a thing for Harry; sort of." I finished and waited for Ginny to reply.

"Did you ever really like him or was it merely because he was the Chosen One?" Ginny asked me.

"I don't have to answer to that," I gave as an answer and found myself storming away. To keep my mind occupied while we waited I watched the other members of the D.A. Everyone was busy with something; some important. Some not so much.

"Ok, first we disarm them with expelliarmus and then we cast reducto at the ceiling!" Seamus said with glee. "Who knows how long it'll take for the Carrows to free themselves from that cave in? Then again it'll be better if the ceiling falls on top of them!" A few of his friends all nodded in agreement at his plan. Seamus always did have a penchant for blowing things up. Elsewhere Colin Creevy was having a shouting match with his brother.

"How could you have wasted all my film! ?" Colin snapped at his younger brother. "That may have been my only chance to get a picture of Harry!"

"Don't you already have a collection of them back at home?" His brother asked.

"Yes, but this would've topped them all because we're in the middle of a revolution!" Colin shouted.

I rolled my eyes and continued looking around the Room of Requirement. Zacharias Smith offered a few plans of action, but everyone turned them down including the people that were in his own house.

"Alright Dean. Whenever you're ready," Neville said wand at the ready.

Looks like Neville was getting in some last minute preparations for whatever lied ahead. Dean launched a non-verbal stunning spell, which Neville, to my surprise, not only deflected it, but did so non-verbally as well.

I felt somewhat envious of Neville. When the D.A. was first formed neither my or Neville's spell casting was worth bragging about, but in the span of time since then he had gotten insanely good. I guess it's true what they say. Practice does indeed make perfect.

"Don't drop it!" Fred shouted at Seamus and in an instant the entire room was covered in darkness.

"Nobody panic!" George shouted in the thick cloud of dark. "Just a bit of Peruvian instant darkness powder. It'll wear off in a few minutes."

"Sorry everyone," Seamus apologized. "I'll give us some light. Lumos…" Seamus' lumos was followed by a loud explosion.

"Oh come on!" He yelled as everyone laughed. About two minutes later the powder wore off and we all laughed once again at Seamus whose eyebrows were gone from his spell that backfired.

"You guys wouldn't laugh if this were happening to you," he mumbled.

"Hey everybody! The cavalry has arrived!" I heard the familiar voice of Lee Jordan announce as more people arrived through the secret passageway. Arriving were all the members of Harry's old Quidditch team.

"Ok, not them," Lee joked.

"Hey!" Angelina shouted and punched him over the back of his head.

"Ow!" Lee yelled. "What did you do that for?"

"Nice one," Katie complimented Angelina as the rest of the D.A. plus every member of the Order of the Phoenix arrived.

The more crowded this room got the more I felt like we really were prepared to go to battle. Not a battle to take back our school, but something far greater than that. And the more I thought about it the more afraid I became. An uneasy feeling developed in the pit of my stomach.

"Cho. Take it easy," Ginny Weasly said in front of me. I didn't realize till she talked that I was hyperventilating. "What's wrong?" She asked me sounding concerned as if our previous discussion never happened.

"What's wrong? Look at us," I said gesturing to everyone in the room. "We're getting ready to go to war. What if the Death Eaters send for 'You know who?' " I panicked.

"Then we continue to fight," she said as if the answer was plain as day.

"Fight," I repeated coming close laughing out loud. "What chance does a bunch of students, and a handful of experienced wizards and witches stand a chance against 'him'?"

"If you're so scared then why the bloody Hell did you come back! ?" Ginny screamed at me.

"I-I-I don't know ok!" I shouted back at her and then Ginny slapped me. My head whipped to the right and my cheek fiercely stung. I turned back at Ginny, who was pulling her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry Cho, but you and I both know that you needed that," she said.

It was then that I noticed that the room had gone silent and everyone was staring at both of us. When they saw me looking at them the people went back to normal like nothing had happened. I wanted to give Ginny a piece of my mind, but she was already gone. I sank into one of the chairs and rubbed my temples. My nerves were increasing with each moment that passed. I'm not ready for this. I'd never been in a real fight in my whole life. The closest I ever came to that was when I was Ravenclaw seeker and even then most players went easy on me since I was a girl.

What if I wasn't good enough to help the revolution? I'd only be a liability to everyone else just like I was during the D.A. meetings. I should just go while everyone is busy. Before I had my chance to consider it, Harry finally returned with Luna.

The moment Harry said, 'We're fighting,' the room erupted in a thunderous applause and the army raced out into the corridors. I was swept up amongst them and had no choice in the matter, but to follow all the way downstairs and to the Great Hall.

McGonagall ordered all students that weren't of age to evacuate at once. Those that were of age could stay or leave. I was still torn over what to do.

"I know you are preparing to fight." That voice; the terrible voice of 'You-know who'.

It penetrated its way into my thoughts and everyone else's in the Great Hall. I slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor; unable to do anything else. It was like something was clawing at my brain; slowly making its way from one side to the other. Taking its time to ensure that lasting damage was caused. Other people were affected as well and some took it worse than I did. A lot of them were screaming. All the light emitted from the Great Hall was drained out leaving us in the dark. When he finally finished his demands I found myself on the floor close to losing consciousness.

"Aguamenti," Luna's voice said and cold water splashed on my face snapping me back to reality.

"Luna? What the?" I asked wiping water out of my eyes.

"I thought you might faint and if you did you might get run over by the people evacuating," she said aiding me up to my feet as I heard the shrill and annoying voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"But he's here! Potter's here! Someone grab him!" She yelled. Those words revitalized me better than the cold water still covering my face and I rose up to my feet; wand aimed straight at Pansy; bitch certainly live up to her name.

Luna's wand came up too, and then McGonagall's, then everyone else's in the Great Hall; with the exception of the Slytherins. Professor McGonagall ordered the Slytherins to exit the castle at once and none of them bothered to argue with her. They left so fast one would think they apparated out of the castle; spineless cowards.

I saw members of my own house vacate the premises shortly after. A respectable amount of us remained behind for what I can only picture to be our last stand. I know it's morbid of me to think that, but this is 'you-know-who' we're talking about. But my mind was made up. I'm not abandoning my school. I won't be like the members of Slytherin House. I wouldn't forgive myself.

"Luna! Cho!" Michael Corner called out to us.

"What?" I asked him trying not to lose my nerve.

"Follow us," Padma Patil said. Luna and I jogged after her weaving in and out of the students that stayed behind. Chaos would ensue soon. People sprinted to every section of the castle. Students ran in the direction of the greenhouses; others sprinted to the dungeons. No one seemed to know what they were doing, but it was better than standing around doing nothing.

"Exactly where are we going?" Luna asked keeping up with us as best she could.

"Ravenclaw Tower," Padma answered.

"Oh. Have you decided to help look for the lost diadem?" Luna asked.

"No Luna because as I mentioned earlier, it's lost!" Michael snapped; not attempting to mask his annoyance with her.

"Remind me. What did you see in Michael?" Padma whispered to me as we reached the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower.

"I have no idea," I responded as Michael failed to answer the door's question correctly.

"Move over," Padma said shoving him to the side and got the question right without a moment's hesitation.

"I could've gotten that question," he mumbled.

"Shut up Michael," I sighed. We entered the tower and ascended the steps to the highest point. We went out to the balcony and saw a dozen other Ravenclaw students there as well.

"So, why are we here now?" I asked them.

"Vantage point," Padma answered. "We think some of the Death Eaters are gonna try and fly over our defenses. If they do we'll blast them out of the sky. Till then we wait," she said then the castle suddenly shook.

We looked out into the distance and saw a multitude of spells smashing against the protective barrier set in place by Professor McGonagall and the other members of the staff.

"Doesn't look like we'll be waiting for long," Terry Boot said.

I had never seen so many spells being fired before. The uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach returned. I could only imagine the forces on the other side of the barrier.

"I need to sit down," I said leaving our vantage point for the moment. I took a seat and fought to calm down.

"Are you ok Cho?" Luna asked me. I stared at her and saw just how caring her eyes looked. I never noticed before. "How can you be so calm when any minute now we might all die?" I asked her.

"I find it helps me focus my magic," she answered. "It might be beneficial if you try it yourself. Remember the D.A. meetings? You were so nervous when Harry walked by you messed up 'expelliarmus' and set your friend's clothes on fire. It's ok to be scared as long as you don't let it hinder your abilities; otherwise you could wind up dead."

My mouth hung open. "Luna. That…that actually made sense," I said before I could stop myself. "Sorry," I apologized as fast as I could. "I didn't mean…"

"It's ok," Luna cut me off. "I'm used to it by now," she said not seeming hurt by my slip up.

Our conversation came to an abrupt halt when there was a bright flash outside and the entire castle shook with the force of an explosion throwing the both of us to the floor. Portraits fell from the wall. Objects set on tables fell off. The people out on the balcony had to take hold of the railing to prevent themselves from careening over the edge.

"What was that! ?" I shouted helping Luna up.

"That," Terry Boot said pointing outside. We ventured out into the balcony and to our dismay saw the protective barrier falling to pieces.

"Here they come," Padma deadpanned. I swallowed thickly at the sight of You-know…forget it… Voldemort's army. Down at the boundaries the statue soldiers charged at them as fast as they could. I gripped my wand tightly in my hand wondering how long it would take until they breached our outer defenses.

"Potter's D.A. lessons better pay off," Michael Corner grumbled.

"Silencio," Luna said and Michael's voice vanished. We could only stare.

"Sorry," Luna said. "He was beginning to annoy me." None of us could argue with that. I gave Luna a genuine smile, which she returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver's POV<strong>

"Just like old times wouldn't you say, Oliver?" Angelina Johnson asked me. Me, Angelina, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell were stationed at the top of Gryffindor Tower; broomsticks slung over our shoulders.

"Wish I could share your enthusiasm," I said to her watching the statues getting pummeled by giants and curses. Wouldn't be long now before they got past them.

"We're doomed," I sighed and Katie hit me in the shoulder.

"Ow. What is it with you guys and hitting people?" I asked.

"Come on! What happened to the Oliver Wood that could take numerous blows to the head from a bludger but would always come back for the next Quidditch Match; regardless of Madame Pomfrey's protests? Where's the Oliver Wood that never gave up despite over whelming circumstances. Hell, where's the Oliver Wood that spent endless hours drawing up strategy's for Quidditch Matches like he was going to war? Where's our captain! ?" I starred at my old Quidditch mates with their arms folded waiting for my response.

"Well what are you lot waiting for? Mount your brooms!" I ordered them. The girls smiled and did as I commanded. We kicked off the ground and soared down to battle.

A few students from inside the tower chanted, "Go! Go! Gryffindor!" Like this was a Quidditch match.

"Stay as close together as you can!" I said as we came within striking distance of the Death Eaters.

"Stupefy!" I cried out. My attack hit its mark sending the Death Eater to the ground tripping up a few more of his others partners.

"Attack!" I ordered and my teammates all collectively fired stupefy at the closest giant.

Our spells merged together and struck one of the charging giants. The giant let out a loud roar and made a loud crash against the ground. It shook fiercely and knocked a few of the death eaters off their feet. What I guessed to be Devil Snare (curtesy of Profesor Sprout) sprung to life from the impact. The deadly plant life tied down the struggling behemoth along with the other Death Eaters that fell down on the job. Alicia flew close to me and high fived me in the air.

"Let's not get cocky yet," I said to her.

"Reducto!" The spell smashed into part of Alicia broomstick. It snapped in two throwing her off and down towards the mob of Death Eaters.

"Katie, go!" I shouted. Katie flew faster than I ever saw her fly. Angelina and I held our breaths forgetting that there was a battle raging on right below us. Katie snatched Alicia from the air an inch from the ground and we breathed a sigh of relief. Then another curse whizzed right in between us.

"Come on!" We flew off back towards the castle as a plethora of curses missed us. My head shot to the right. Multiple Death eaters were flying through the air as nothing more than trails of smoke. There were at least six of them!

"Avada Kedavra!" I did a barrel roll and the curse soared over me and hit another Death Eater instead. Angelina fired another stunning spell hitting another Death Eater and sending him to his doom.

"Incendio!" A Death Eater cried out missing the back of my broomstick. He fired incendio again, but I shot out Aguamenti extinguishing the fire in mid-air.

"Protego Maxima!" Katie and I shouted summoning a shielding charm to slow down the charging horde.

They crashed into the barrier with humorous results, but the remaining giants rushed it and with a mighty swing of their clubs smashed the barrier to pieces. Curses and jinxes flew at us from the ground. We took wide turns to dodge them, but way too many came close to crashing through our brooms. Death Eaters smashed into us in an effort to throw us of our brooms. One hit me so hard I lost my hold on my broom and slipped off completly!

"Accio broom!" I summouned and my broom shot down at me. I mounted it and soared just over a second giant's head.

Angelina started firing off full body binding curses, but it was no use. There were too many of them for us to fight out here and then it happened. I felt cold. All the air in my lungs seemingly vacated it at the same time. I observed Katie, Alicia, and Angelina and they looked just as frightened as I was. That could mean only one thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Angelina's POV<strong>

"Dementors!" I screamed. Instantly forgetting about the Death Eaters pursuing us, we put as much speed into our brooms as possible and soared away from the castle; not wanting to lure the Dementors toward it.

Our diversion worked and the Dementors changed direction flying at us instead; all 100 of them. I ducked narrowly avoiding a Dementor's dead and decaying hand from gripping my neck and pushed forward.

"That's right! Come after us!" I baited them; anything to keep them from the castle. Two of them flew at me and stopped on both sides of my broom! One of their ice cold hands seized my shoulder and I lashed out at it to let go of me.

"Angelina!" Katie screeched. My gaze snapped away from the Dementor on my left and I gazed in despair at what Katie was screaming at. The Dementors had surrounded us. Any direction you looked there would be a Dementor and many of them were only mere feet away from us.

"Get away!" I wailed thrashing out my hands to keep the Dementors from grabbing me.

We flew downwards to the charging horde of Death Eaters hoping the Dementors would go after them instead, but the desired result was not achieved. A Dementor grazed past me and I had never felt so scared before in my life. Alicia's screams echoed in my head.

_Dementor. Dementor…attacking… have to…save…friends…_

I pulled out my wand and racked my brain for the happiest memory I could muster.

"Expecto Patronum…expect...ex." No dice. _Too many Dementors; too much nothing. _

We soared over the black lake now becoming instantly encased in ice. Ice slowly covered the tip of my broomstick too. A Dementor finally succeeded and grabbed me by the neck and opened its mouth to feast on my fear. My hold on my broom was slipping; the whole battle was spinning. Up was un-discernable from down.

"Leave! Her! Alone!" Oliver Wood yelled at the Dementors with a fury I only ever heard during a Quidditch match.

A gust of wind soared past me and the Dementor released its grip on my face. The dizzy feeling wouldn't leave me, however, and why would it? Five more of them glided at us at a speed that rivaled Harry's Firebolt. I made a hard right turn with my broom just avoiding the Dementor, but it still made a grab for me scratching part of my face.

I never heard the scream leave my lips. All I knew was that I was falling somewhere over the lake, which was now covered completely in ice thanks to the Dementors presence. I wasn't able to feel frightened as I plummeted to my death. I didn't feel anything. Where was Harry when you needed him?

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Katie…maybe Angelina, or was it Wood… all three of their voices shouted out the spell and I saw the beautiful white light of their patronuses forcing back the Dementors back over to the forbidden forest.

I closed my eyes ready to accept my fate when my fall came to an abrupt halt jerking me out of my stupor. My teammates had all caught me. Their skin felt very, very, cold. Was it because of me or because they too were in such close proximity to the Dementors? I had little time to deliberate that as Oliver aided me onto his broomstick. I was weak, but managed to keep my hold on him as we all flew back to the balcony of Gryffindor Tower.

"What happened to you guys?" Romilda Vein, who stayed despite McGonagall's orders, asked us.

"Dementors," Oliver said lying me down on one of the couches. "100 at least."

"We detained them, but they'll be back soon enough," Katie said dismounting Alicia's broom.

"Romilda," I dimly said. "What's the status of the battle?"

"What do you think?" She asked me. "We are getting our sorry butts kicked. They've gotten passed the soldiers and from what I've heard, McGonagall estimates the castle will be swarming with Death Eaters in 20 minutes or less.

"That's just perfect I groaned."

"Here eat this," Katie said handing me a chocolate frog. "It's supposed to help with the effects of a Dementor attack. Don't ask me how, I don't know." I took the frog and bit off its head while getting into a sitting position. I got a good look at everyone's faces and saw they looked as drained and tired as I was.

"How? How did you manage to produce a corporeal Patronus with so many Dementors attacking?" I asked them.

"It wasn't a picnic," Alicia said leaning against one of the tables; looking exhausted.

"We strained ourselves and somehow thought of the same thing," Katie answered.

"What was that?" I asked and Oliver gave a goofy smile.

"When we finally won the Quidditch cup."

**A/N: Next chapter returns to Cho, but we'll also see Ginny's POV. Neville's will be in the third chapter. McGonagall might get her own POV as well.**


End file.
